Terror-Bull
Terror-Bull was a robot that competed in Series 4 and 6 of Robot Wars. While armed with a powerful lifter capable of lifting Dead Metal, it did not enjoy great success, losing in the second and first round in its respective appearances. Terror-Bull's name was a pun on the word "Terrible", as well as an allusion to its bull-inspired design. Design Terror-Bull was a black, white and red box-shaped robot with an 3mm aluminium shell and a design based on that of a bull. It was equipped with a lifting arm as its main weapon, which featured a 'flipping head' with spikes fitted on top to resemble the bull's 'horns'. In Series 4, the robot weighed 80.4kg - exactly one kilo over the weight limit - and could reach a top speed of 30mph as a result of its direct drive system. In Series 6, Terror-Bull received a few modifications from its Series 4 appearance, the most noticeable being reduced gearing which lowered its top speed to 12mph, a slower-acting lifter, and an increase in weight to 97kg; the latter as a result of the increased weight limit introduced in Series 5/Extreme 1. In both series it competed in, Terror Bull had a high ground clearance of 15mm. Robot History Series 4 Terror-Bull competed in Heat P, and was due to face Onslaught and the eighteenth seed Cerberus in the first round. However, despite initially planning to team up with Onslaught to attack Cerberus, Onslaught withdrew at the last minute due to technical problems, and was replaced by reserve robot V-Max. In the eliminator, Terror-Bull spent the opening moments weaving across the arena before trying to line up an attack on Cerberus. It then attempted to lift V-Max, but missed, and spun round over the Floor Flipper as V-Max flipped Cerberus over. Terror-Bull attempted to lift Cerberus back up, but again missed, before backing into Cerberus and nudging it as the House Robots came to attack it. V-Max rammed Terror-Bull towards an empty CPZ as Cerberus was pitted, although both robots progressed to the second round anyway. There, Terror-Bull fought Raizer Blade, with the team anxious about potentially facing the second seed Hypno-Disc in the Heat Final. Terror-Bull was sluggish to get away as Raizer Blade rammed into it, and missed a few lifts as the two robots bumped each other. Terror-Bull bumped into Raizer Blade twice more before driving towards and spinning over a flame jet, setting its tail alight as it did so. Terror-Bull continued spinning over the Flame Jet before bumping into Raizer Blade, by which point its motors burnt out and it became immobilised. Raizer Blade nudged Terror-Bull and lifted it a few times as Terror-Bull tried to raise its lifting arm in response, before Terror-Bull sat immobile near the Floor Flipper and was attacked by Dead Metal. Terror-Bull retaliated by flicking part of Dead Metal's head up and lifting him with its arm, before Sir Killalot positioned it onto the Floor Flipper. It was thrown onto its back, and eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Series 6 After not competing in the Fifth Wars and Extreme Series 1, Terror-Bull returned for the Sixth Wars. Competing in Heat G, it faced the twelfth seed Tornado and two newcomers - Inshredable and Edge Hog - in the first round. Terror-Bull immediately nudged and lifted Edge Hog, before being slammed around twice by Tornado and attacked by Edge Hog. It drove around the arena before being pushed by Tornado a few more times and momentarily attacking Refbot. Terror-Bull recovered by pushing and lifting Inshredable close to the pit, leaving Inshredable close to Matilda's CPZ. After being pushed by Tornado again, Terror-Bull once again pushed Inshredable into another CPZ with Tornado's assistance, lifting Inshredable as it drove the latter into it. It lifted Inshredable once more as Dead Metal came into the CPZ to attack, and escaped as Matilda came in to damage Inshredable with her flywheel. Assuming that Inshredable had become immobilised, Tornado pushed Terror-Bull into the pit, despite Inshredable driving itself out of the CPZ at around the same time. This eliminated Terror-Bull from the Sixth Wars, along with the already-immobilised Edge Hog. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Terrorbull s4 arena.png|Terror-Bull in the arena during Series 4 TeamTerrorBull.jpg|Team Terror-Bull in Series 4 Trivia *Curiously, Terror-Bull was regularly and erroneously referred to as a 'newcomer' by Jonathan Pearce in Series 6, with its performances in Series 4 being completely ignored. *The name "Terror-Bull" was later used for an unrelated robot and team that attempted to qualify for [[Robot Wars: Series 8| Series 8 of Robot Wars]]. *In all of Terror-Bull's battles, Dead Metal was present. *Terror-Bull in Series 6 was one of the few robots to be referred to as a newcomer despite appearing in Robot Wars before. *In both of Terror-Bull's first round melees, it fought a seeded robot as well as at least one newcomer. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots to damage Dead Metal Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4